


Saw Legacy

by Murphy_Wesley_Bliss



Series: Horror Movie One Shots. [1]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murphy_Wesley_Bliss/pseuds/Murphy_Wesley_Bliss
Summary: Legacy. Something that shows that you left in impact in the world. Based on who continues your work. Or how your remembered. John Kramer did this. His apprentices, or most of them treated his games unfair. Dr Lawrence Gordon and Dr. Logan Nelson did not. While Gordon stopped, Logan continued the games, but with Halloran dead and out to the public, the question is, who helped him. The FBI must figure this out, but with a new Jigsaw game starting, 8 victims are brought into a game full of suffering and learning to live their life. Jigsaw's Legacy start's with this game.
Series: Horror Movie One Shots. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907725





	Saw Legacy

Hello, Dr. Gordon. You are, perhaps, my greatest asset. Without you, my work over the last few years would not have been possible". (show's Lawrence putting a key behind Michael Mark's right eye for the Death Mask. Flashes then to Lawrence suggested abducting the surgeon Dr. Lynn Denlon. Next it show's Lawrence performing another surgery on Art Blank and Trevor. He sutured Art's mouth and Trevor's eyes, so it would be impossible for them to communicate during their test. Lastly it show's Lawrence sent Hoffman an anonymous letter with the message, "I know who you are.".) "That being said, I have a request. Watch over Jill. And should anything happen to her, I want you to act immediately on my behalf. (Light switched being flipped and a light turning on) In return for that, I will keep no more secrets from you (another light turns on, Hoffman covering his eye's from the light) I've shown you a lot of places, (show's Dr. Lawrence Gordian was the one who turned on the light) but there is one that will be perhaps the most meaningful to you." The bathroom, the place Gordon and Adam's test took place, were the nerve gas house game ended, slowly limping towards Hoffman. The screams of Daniel, Amanda, Adam, all echoed, Xavier cutting the back of his neck for the code. All flashed through his mind as Hoffman turned around and tried to pull the chain around his ankle free.

But just like Adam, it didn't work, the chain was too strong. Hoffman turned around again reaching for the hand saw, only for Gordon to pull it away with his cane at the last second as he slowly picked it up. Gordon remembered the bathroom trap, remembering he used that very saw, the screams of Adam also in his head, shooting Adam. Zepp pointing a gun at him "it's the rules." he said to Gordon. Before slightly smirking at Hoffman. "I don't think so" he said as he threw the hand saw out of the room into the hallway remembering everyone that was in the test's. Looking at the corpse by Hoffman for a second, Gordon turned around and started to walk away. "What do you think your doing? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HUH? Hoffman yelled as Gordon walked by a foot, his foot he sawed off to get out of the chain a while ago. It was decaying, like the other corpses in the room. Hoffman pictured John walking out of the room from when Adam failed. Turning around again to look at Hoffman on his knees glaring back at him after turning off the light. The words of John echoed again in his mind. "Most people are so ungrateful to be alive. But not you. Not anymore. The hallway left some light into the room. "NO, YOU CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS TO ME, FUCK YOU, NO" Hoffman screamed. "Game Over" Gordon said closing the door. Hoffman pictured when Amanda did it to Eric, "I'll fucking kill you." he yelled out. Him telling Rigg that. John doing it to Adam as he screamed, left in his tomb. Hoffman screamed out one last time before being left in the darkness. Picturing Eric's screaming rage, and Adam's terrorized cries. Mark tried breaking the chain with his hands, nothing. He was trapped in darkness. He felt it. a Tape, on Zepp's body.

"You disappoint me Detective." another tape for Hoffman. "What the fuck?" he asked himself as he listened. "you spread my message, but perverted. For your own personal Glory. You wish to become Like me. Yet you did not learn your lesson. You think you know Human pain? But how can you, when you express your pain, with violence towards others. You always think you had everything figured out. Your actions have more consequences then you realize. You are a broken Man Detective, scattered into pieces. You wanted to continue my life's work, but didn't. Did you think your test was going to be that easy. This is the end detective. There is no escape. Oh yes, Justice will be served. Game Over." Hoffman just sat there as the tape ended. He was left to die here. the pigmasks with Gordon would continue John's work, while he died here slow. and Painfully. 

It was Game Over for him.

somewhere In a dark room, someone woke up, and looking down, there face was trapped in metal, the metal was like hand's, about to rip his face apart, and saw's were around him, but weren't moving. The tv turned on and the person looked over to see a puppet on the screen.

"Hello Detective, I want to play a game. For the last year you've made some bad moves, moves that harmed innocent lives in your job. a job that should protect people, but your chance of living is up to you. In front and behind you is something I like to call the face hugger. When the 60 seconds run out, the trap will open, letting the metal teeth rip your flesh and bones out of your face. But getting free is not as easy as you think it would be. To get free is but the first step, you see buzz saw's are around you, you must give a sacrifice to get the face hugger off of you, how much blood will you shed to be rebon, Live or Die, make your choice."

the tv went off, the detective heard a timer go off. their muffed screaming was heard as the freaked out, the timers for the trap counting down. Looking around they couldn't see anything, looking up they saw nothing but a key high in the air. To get free they would have to cut themselves a little with the saws. They could move back and forth between saw's to minimize the blood loss but they had to act quick, quickly letting a deep breathing in through the metal, they let their back hit the spinning blade. Gasping they quickly looked up, the time was 30 seconds left to give the blood they need to be free. Panting, they let the front saw hit them slightly, crying in pain up they go close to the back one again, letting a scream as the blade sawed into their back again. The saw's kept spinning, and as the timer ticked down the detective reached up and was able to grab the key. He quickly unlocked then grabbed the face hugger and pulled, it releasing itself from their face as they dropped it, the blood loss too great to move as they fell, the trapping going off echoed with the saw's as someone else failed a test.

SAW LEGACY

**Author's Note:**

> And another story begins, one on the famous Saw Movies, I hope I can do this series justice with creative kills.


End file.
